Smoaking Arrows: An Olicity Fanfiction
by RaynieDawn
Summary: This is the story of Felicity and Oliver's relationship, starting at the kiss in the Season 3 premiere
1. The Kiss: Felicity's Point of View

No copyright intended! The quotes I took directly from the show are in double quotations to give credit to the writers of Arrow and the CW as a network. All characters and ideas of these characters also belong to the creators of Arrow and the CW. All DC characters go to DC comics! I do not own any of them. Hope you enjoy!

"'I don't want to talk." I said bluntly, feeling the weight of the room on my shoulders. These last few days had felt like a dream, well, except for the part where our date had gotten blown up by some drug lord, freak. I didn't like to pine, but when lighting struck Barry, I felt like the heavens had opened up and deemed my love life to be doomed. But then Oliver had asked me to dinner.

My mind raced a thousand miles per hour, normally how I spoke. "'Which I know is unprecedented for me but,'" I paused, not wanting to say the words. My filter had finally kicked in. "'as soon as we talk it's over.'" I held my breath, hoping Oliver would prove my prediction wrong. He turned around, saddness in his eyes. He had the look of complete misery that the Arrow had forced him to bear.

"'I am so sorry.'" My heart cracked slightly. "'I thought I could be me and the Arrow. But I can't.'" I searched his face for any sign that he may change his mind, but I had heard this speech many times before. "'Not now. Maybe not ever."' I little part of me snapped. I was sick of the back and forth. First he said that he loved me, then it was all a trick, then he asked me on a date, and now he is pushing me away. I took a small breath.

"'Then say never. Stop dangling 'maybes.''' My nerves took over and I began to babble. "Say we are never going to work out. Say you'll never love me." As I said it, I felt a shift in the air. I barely heard his mumbled "Dammit, Felicity." and then his lips touched mine. I froze, lost in the touch of our lips. I had been waiting for this moment for so long, I didn't know how to react.

His lips were softer than I thought they would have been. The kiss was gentle, but didn't dissappoint. He touched me in a way that I knew he had never touched anyone else. It was as if I would break. I wanted to pull away, scold him for the mixed signals, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

We shifted slightly, turning in a small circle. I could feel the passion tense between us. Too soon, he parted our lips. His hands still cupped either side of my face as he looked deeply into my eyes. "'Don't ask me to say that I don't love you.'" My heart pounded heavily in my chest. _Oh my God._ He had meant it when he told me he loved me during the fight with Slade.

Then reality hit. Hadn't he just told me that we couldn't be together because he couldn't separate himself from the Arrow? I mustered every ounce of pride in me to pull the next move. I brought my hands up and touched where his rested on either side of my face.

"'I told you that once we talked'" I moved his hands so I could think clearly. "'it would be over.'" I then turned my back on him, trying to keep the threatening tears inside. I could sense him standing there, but I didn't want to look back.

I ran quickly down the hall and into an elevator. I stepped in and slumped against the wall, my eyes where tearing, but I tried to keep it contained. An older gentleman stepped into the elevator on the next floor. With a quick glance at me, concern set in his eyes. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

"It's just allergies..." I paused trying explain. "I don't like hospitals... That's not say that I'm allergic to hospitals, they just freak me out." I then noticed his doctor's coat. "Not the doctors, of course. They save people, like heroes..." I trailed off, not knowing where to go from there. He gave me a pitying look and got out at the next stop.

"Scratch that. Heros, especially ones in green hoods, don't save people. They go around kissing girls and giving them mixed signals." I muttered to myself.

Once I reached the first floor, I quickly fled to my car and closed myself in. Once seated, I pounded on the steering wheel in sudden anger. Hot tears finally flowed down my cheeks. With a swift movement I grabbed my glasses off my face and flung them into the passenger seat beside me. I brought my hands to my face, wiping at the onslaught of fresh tears.

After several minutes of horrible sounding sobs, I wiped away the last of the tears and started the car. "I studied at MIT, for pete's sake! Why am I crying over some guy? Even if he does look extremely good shirtless... 3...2...1..." I tried to get my thoughts back on track. "I am Felicity Smoak, bitch with Wifi, who needs Oliver Queen!" My little self pep talk did a decent job at tiding me over, but I small part of me still lingered on a thought.

_I need him. I 'm in love with Oliver Queen._


	2. Late Night Drive to Queen Consolidated

After turning my rusty car roared to life, I decided to go to the one person who I really didn't want to see. It sounded confusing, I know. But something inside me drew me to the largest building in Starling City.

As I pulled into the visitor's parking lot, since I was no longer an employee, I stared at the tall windowed building. Some had lights peeking through, but most were dark. Somehow, I knew he'd be here. I got out of the car and straightened my dress. I did a quick once over of my bright lipstick to make sure it wasn't smudged from the kiss with Oliver. My lips still tingled slightly.

Mustering all the pride I had in my small body, I strutted up the steps of Queen Consolidated, my blonde pont tail swinging back and forth behond me.

My heels clicked against the concrete, and I pushed myself to walk faster towards the door. I never realized how creepy Starling City was at night. Maybe I should have because I work with the Arrow, but things often escape my notice. When I reached the front door, I pushed the intercom button. I didn't know who wouold answer, but I hoped it would be him.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. It was him.

"It's Felicity Smoak. I'm here to see Mr. Palmer." I said as confidently as I could manage.

"Miss Smoak!" Ray answered back. "I'll buzz you in." On queue, the doors made a clicking sound as they unlocked. I hestantly pushed it open and began to walk towards the elevator. I knew this building like the back of my hand. I had moved clear across it when I moved from the IT Department to work as Oliver's secretary. That's where Ray would be; he would be in Oliver's, well his, office.

It didn't take long to reach the familiar office space. And just like I predicted, there sat Ray Palmer, dressed impeccably as always. He had a cocky grin on his face, and I felt myself cringe at the thought of what I was about to do.

"I didn't expect you to drop by, Miss Smoak." He said lightly, but I could tell that he knew I would come at some point.

"I didn't want to. I have this thing about not socializing with guys that steal my friend's company." I fired back.

"Technically I didn't steal it." Ray shot back, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Technically I could realease a whole other round of farting vermin into every device you own." I said with a sarcastic smile. I pushed my glasses up and walked close to him.

He laughed. "Why exactly are you here, Felicity." THe way he said my name so casually made me flinch.

"Well, _Ray_, I decided to rethink your job offer." I said simply.

"Really? What did this rethinking lead too?" He asked. He knew what it led to.

"I've decided to accept your proposition- thingy." I retorted, trying to play it cool. I knew that I was only doing this because I really needed the job, and part of me wanted to do it to spite Oliver for playing with my emotions.

"My proposition- thingy?" He laughed again. He liked to laugh at my expense more than I found comfortable. "You realize that you're signing up for more than an IT job, right?" I had figured it would be more, but I didn't want to think about that now. I wanted to go home and curl up in bed and cry. I had taken his offer and now I felt extremely drained.

"We can talk about the conditions of my employement later." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I accpeted your offer, and I'm going to leave now." I turned around curtly, ponytail sashaying behind me. "Goodnight, Mr. Palmer."

"Felicity, at least let me walk you to your car. I know Starling City seems to have a green avenging angel, but I'd feel better escorting you myself." _I'm sure you would._ I thought to myself.

"As long as you stop the whole semi- stalking me thing, then fine." I said.

"Agreed."

We made out trek to the elevator and entered. The long way down was filled with na awkward silence as we stole glances at each other then looked away. I couldn't help but admire his easy on the eyes face. "What's it like being a sexy, know-it-all rich guy who doesn't care about the toes he steps on?" I asked suddenly, and bluntly.

"Did you just call me sexy?" was his only answer. He smiled at me with a dazzling toothy grin. I was about to answer back with a snarky retort when the elevator doors opened.

I took a look at him and then stomped out into the lobby and towards the front doors. I could hear the light squeaks of what I'm sure were Italian leather dress shoes echo behind me. I slowed down somewhat so he stood by my side. I felt weird having my back to him, vunerable somehow.

We made it to the car and of all things, he opened door for me. I made a small sigh and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll see you Monday, Felicity Smoak." He closed the door after he said it, giving me no time to reply. It was rare when I couldn't get a word in.

I felt a sudden guilt press on me. _What did I just do?_ I grabbed my snart phone and called the only person I knew would understand. It only took three rings and then a deep voice picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Felicity?"

"Hey, Diggle. I, ummm, I think I did something really stupid." I whispered into the phone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry thick in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not distracting you from the baby, right?"

"No, she's alseep." He assured me. "Felicity, why don't we meet at Big Belly Burger, okay?" I sniffled somewhat.

"Okay." I hung up and started the car. The drive didn't take long, but tears started to spill from my eyes slowly and leave sticky trails on my cheeks. I pulled into an empty stall and wiped at my eyes. As I got out, I saw a famaliar form standing by the entrance to the building.

It wasn't Diggle. I stepped closer to get a better look and the form raised a hand in a hesitant greeting. I stepped one mre step closer so I could see his face, but I already knew who it was.

Oliver was here.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

I stepped closer to Oliver's waiting form. "Diggle called." He said. I could tell that his shoulders were hunched and the tension from our earlier meeting hadn't worn off.

"Damn him." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. I felt torn.

"Well, when I told him that I had done something bad, I didn't think he;s call you! I mean, he knows about us..." I backtracked. "Not that there is an 'us." I just mean 'us' as in you an me, compadre style." I closed my eyes, realizing my bad habit had come into play once again.

"What the hell are you talking about, Felicity? Diggle just said that he got a new lead on some Arrow work." He shook his head in confusion. "What bad thing did you do?"

"Nothing. I mean, it was something, but it doesn't matter anymore. We have people to save." I said the last part with somewhat faining bravado.

Oliver opened his mouth to reply just as Diggle ran over, hunching over in his black coat against the cold.

"Oliver. Felicity." He said as a gretting. "Might as well get right down to business." He paused. "I know you don't want me in the field anymore, Oliver, but Lyla got wind that Argus has a new worry."

"Why does that matter to us?" I asked. "No offense to you baby mama, but Argus seems to have its share of issues." I interjected. Diggle shot me a look amusment, but worry still etched itself in his eyes.

"They had an escape from the jail, and their pretty sure this convict will get her kicks harrassing the new viglante in town."

"'Her?'" Oliver looked perplexed. "Last time I was there, I didn't see any girls, Diggle." I looked back forth between them. My frustration towards Diggle had ebbed, and I found myself staring at Oliver's confused face. He was cute when he wasn't being a self-rightous, 'I'll kiss you and leave you,' jackass.

"She was in a special facility. Not only is she a criminal, but she's insane." His tension was being to catch. I asked the next question.

"Does she have a name? Or...?" I asked. A voice from behind me answered. It was high and sign songish.

"Of course, I do, silly!" The woman giggled. "I'm Harley Quinn."


	4. Here Comes Harley

The woman looked certifiably crazy. She has crazy pigtails sticking out of the sides of her head, and what could only be described as a skin tight red and white leather suit on. It was on of those creepy domonatrix outfits I hoped to never see in my life time.

She shook out her hair dramatically, and I could tell that the tips of each pigtail had been dyed different colors, one was black, the other was red. I swallowed hard against the lump that was rising in my throat.

"You sure look like nice folks." She said cheerily, a menacing grin plastered on her face. "You haven't by chance seen my honey running aroung here, have you?"

"And by honey...?" I asked shaking my head slightly.

"My boyfriend, The Joker of course! Oh, we just make the cutest couple!" She hugged herself slightly, looking as if she were day dreaming.

"I think you need a phyciatrist..." I muttered under my breath, but she obviously heard.

"Oh, I already am one!" She giggled. "Harleen Quintel, at your service." I stared back in shock before turning to Oliver and Diggle, to see why they hadn't done some fighting mojo on the crazy chick.

They looked just as confused as I did.

I unlocked my phone slowly, keeping my eyes on the Miss Crazy as I did so. I slowly typed in the number I had written in for ARGUS and handed it over to Diggle.

"What are you doing there, Blondie." Her voice dropped its sing song quality slightly.

"Just making a call to get you back where you belong." While I was frightened, it didn't seem like she could harm us in anyway. Someone picked up on the other end because Diggle began to speak.

"John Diggle here." He paused listening to the other end. "I think I have the woman you're looking for."

I heard a low growl like sound come from Harley. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I was just about to answer when she pounced. Oliver was quick to respond, even if confusion had left him speechless earlier, it did not take away his ability to fight.

The woman moved like a dancer, weaving in and out of Oliver's punches, never being hit once. She even landed a few swift kicks that disoriented Oliver for only a moment before he regained his bearings.

Before I knew what was happening Harley Quinn dissappeared from her entanglement with Oliver to knock the phone out of Diggle's hand and reach out to grab me. _Great. Not again._ I struggled against her vice grip with no avail. Diggle reached for the phone once again.

"Don't touch the phone, or I'll break Blondie's neck like a twig. I gulped audibly.

"Let her go." Oliver's bravado rang through the night hair. We had somehow managed to move our party to the alley next to Big Belly Burger.

"Help me find the Joker." She snarled.

"We've never heard of anyone called the Joker." Oliver replied tightly. "Just let Felicity go."

"Promise you'll help me find him, and I'll let her go." He paused sighing before she continued. "You see, I love my little jokester, and if I lose something I love, then you'll lose something you love." He grip on my throat tightened, and I whimpered in response. I saw both Oliver and Diggle take a step towards me. "Ah, ah, ah." She tsked. "Say you'll help me."

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his short hair. "We'll help. Just, please, let her go." His voice sounded shakey and on the verge of begging. I felt the grip on me loosen and fall back completely.

"You'll be hearing from me again, soon." She said, returning to her cheery demeanor. And then she was gone.


	5. Mixing Signals

With startling speed, Oliver moved to my side and cupped my face lightly. The touch was familiar and comforting. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. I neatly leaned into the touch, but then I remembered what happened in the hospital. I leaned away from his hand and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Felicity…" His voice was somewhat of a warning. He knew that I was shaken from the encounter with the crazy chick, but I didn't want his comfort. It made me want so much more than he was willing to give.

"I'm fine Oliver. I just want to go home." I sighed. "I've had enough crazy for one night."

"I'll drive you home." He replied quickly. His hand slid down my arm, making me shiver. Diggle stood nearby with his constant knowing look. I could tell that he wanted to talk about the next move, and I was distracting them from the task at hand.

"No." I said. "I have my car. As soon as I get home, I'll look up this Harley Quinn freak show and call you with the results.

"Felicity. I'm not letting you go anywhere alone with her out there." Oliver was stubborn as always. "She threatened you once, and she doesn't exactly seem stable."

"I can handle myself, Oliver." I thought back to my daily workout routines. "I've been working out, or whatever." I tagged on the end, quietly. I saw a small, rare smile make one side of his mouth tilt up.

"I'm going to have to agree with Oliver here, Felicity." Diggle chimed in. "Maybe we should just call it a night anyway." I have to go back to Lyla and Sara before they get to worried. We can take care of this tomorrow." He walked towards me with sympathetic eyes. I smiled at him. I couldn't help but give in.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. I pointed a finger in Oliver's direction. "No wise cracks about my apartment. I know it's not up to the Queen Mansion standards." He held up his hands to show innocence.

"I live in the basement of a night club so no judgment here." I eyed him wearily before matching to my car.

It didn't take long to reach my small apartment complex. Oliver pulled quickly up to the curb on his motorcycle. He looked pretty hot. I shook my head, trying to clear the unwanted, but very much wanted thoughts away.

I awkwardly got out of my car and walked over to him as he lifted the helmet off his head. "Well, this is me." I twiddled my thumbs and shrugged my shoulders in my awkward way.

"I should walk you up to your floor." I didn't question how he knew I was on an upper floor, nothing about him really surprised me anymore.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine in the two minutes it will take me to walk to my door.

"Felicity." He said, just the way he said my name gave me the chills.

"Don't 'Felicity' me. You made sure I got home safe, now shoo." He swung himself off the bike, despite my blatant protest.

"Just come on." He said and grabbed a hold of my hand. His grip was insistent, yet gentle. I sighed and allowed him to lead me to my own front door. When we arrived at the plain white door, I put one hand on the doorknob.

"I don't suppose you are planning on following me in. You know, protect me from the dust bunnies that live under my bed." I paused, and then began to babble as usual. His nearness made me nervous. "Not that you would be in my bedroom. Or anywhere near my bed." _Crap!_ "I mean, why am I bringing up beds at a time like this? Life threatening situations and all… crazy people escaping from Argus…"

"Felicity." There it was again. So much said with just my name. He moved his body closer to mine, and I found myself backed up against the door. Part of me wanted to slip inside before we would do something that we'd regret, but a bigger part of me prevented me from moving at all.

He lifted his hand up slowly and placed it on the side of my face, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I said that it was over." I whispered, his lips were just a breath away, and I could still feel the pressure of his lips from earlier.

"I know what you said." He looked into my eyes and moved his hand to push a stray, blonde hair out of my face. He hesitated and almost pulled back. Two could play at the mixed signals game.

"On second thought, who cares what I said." I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards me, closing the small gap that had existed between us.


	6. The Visitor

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and lightly tugged on my ponytail. I knew this was my last chance to prove to him that two could play the mixed signals game, so I laid it on thick. I had to be careful not let my awkward side shine through. I pressed my body against his, melting all of my curves and edges into his.

"I should go inside." I whispered against his lips, leaving it open for him to protest. I ran my fingers over the stubble on his chin. My voice shook slightly. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of kissing me whenever he felt like it, no matter how I felt after he told me how we couldn't be together. I slowly turned the doorknob behind me.

"Not yet." His regular superior tone came out a little shaky. He snuck his other hand around my back and pulled the door closed. He moved even closer, if that was possible. I felt my breath speed up. This was not going as planned. My lips brushed gently across his.

"I should really…" I started, but I kissed him back anyway.

"Mmhmm." He hummed. His grip loosened on the doorknob, and I took the moment to try and ignore the sparks racing through every nerve in my body. The door opened quickly, propelling me backwards due to my weight that had been leaning against it. My clumsiness overwhelmed Oliver's normally graceful movements and we fell inside the apartment together, tumbling to the floor. Somehow as we fell, Oliver was able to turn his body so he was under me, cushioning my fall with his body. We hit the ground and all the breath whooshed out of my lungs.

I laid there for a tense second, looking into his eyes and trying to catch my breath. Then I cracked. I started to laugh. My whole body shook with the force of my laughter. I could even Oliver's chest moving up and down with his own laughter. I hid my face in his chest and tried to control the hysterics.

Slowly I pulled myself up, my shoulders still shaking from stifled giggles. "Well that's one way of making a grand entrance." I snickered.

"Yeah. I guess you could call it that." I stood up and shook out his leather jacket. I was just about to say another witty remark when a sound from outside caught my attention. A loud crash sounded from near the stairway up to my door.

"Get behind me." Oliver hissed, pushing my body behind him. He crept forward slowly and silently. His stance was posed for a fight.

"Oliver." I voiced gently. He waved his hand behind him, warning me to stay quiet. I pursed my lips.

He slipped out the door. I lowered myself to the couch and stared at the open doorway, waiting for him to return. I felt so useless, like I had when Sara had been around. It seemed like forever before he reentered, with a solemn look on his face. In his hand was a small white box with a black and red ribbon tied neatly around it.

I held out my hand for it; I knew it was for me. "I checked around the building. She's gone now." He set the box in my hand, and I didn't question the 'she' he was referring to. I stared at it hesitantly. "Maybe you shouldn't."

"I'm sure she'll just find another way to get her message across. Psychos aren't generally known to understand when someone doesn't want them around." Tugging at the end of one part of the ribbon, I inhaled, readying myself in case something decided to blow up. I pulled the ribbon off of the box and watched it fall to my carpeted floor. My hands shook as I lifted the lid off of the box. The interior of the package was lined with black satin and in the middle of the fabric sat a playing card. Picking it up, I held it in front of me gingerly. I took in a breath and turned it so Oliver could see it.

"'All play and no work makes for a very dead IT girl.'" Was written across the face of the Joker card.


	7. The Awkwardness Continues

I threw the card into the box and set it on my side table. "I know I've said it before, but I'm going to admit to being seriously freaked out right now." I took in a breath before looking at Oliver. His face was resolute and anger flashed through his eyes.

"You are not staying here alone tonight" He said harshly.

"But…" I started.

"No buts. I'm not taking any arguments from you, Felicity." He growled. Frustrated, I jumped to my feet and pointed to the small couch.

"Whatever, but if you're going to stay here, then you get the couch." I said, a little louder than I meant. I almost wished I hadn't said it. "And keep your shirt on. I don't need to wander out in the middle of the night to pee, and get sidetracked." I muttered the last part almost to myself, but the smirk that appeared on the side of his mouth showed me that he had heard loud and clear. Damn him.

"Stay." I pointed at him, as if I were talking to a dog. I was not use to having handsome playboys in my apartment. I cringed at the clutter and started walking to my bedroom door. Glancing to my left where my entertainment stand sat, I almost squealed aloud. Hoping he didn't notice, I swept up the white lacy bra hanging from the corner of the tv and balled it up in my fist. I shot him what I hoped was a pointed look, but I was really checking if he'd seen anything. He watched me silently, but there was a gleam in his eye.

"Stay." I said one more time before slipping behind my bedroom door. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest as I leaned my back against the door. Who knew that getting threatened by a psycho clown girl lady thing could make me shake like a leaf. I knew it wasn't just because of Harley, though. My mind wandered to the other side of the door. I wouldn't get any sleep with him in the other room.

Staring at the blank white walls of my room, I thought about how to deal with my new house guest. I couldn't just pretend he wasn't there, Oliver was impossible to ignore. I sighed, frustrated. Nothing I can do now, but get ready for bed.

I tugged the ponytail holder out of my hair and tossed it on the vanity near my dresser. I didn't bother to brush my hair out, just shook it out and combed through it with my fingers. After several minutes of digging through my drawers, I settled on an old tank top and some pajama shorts. Might as well wear what I normally do. It's just Oliver, after all. I didn't do well at convincing myself, but I decided to keep the ensemble. As I made my way to the bedroom door, I gently took off my glasses and set them wear I had thrown the ponytail holder earlier.

Hesitantly, I took a step out of my room and closed the door behind me. As I took in Oliver, my mouth fell open, wide.

"Where the heck are your pants!?" I said, my voice squeaked. There he sat, in the plain gray t-shirt he had had on under his jacket, and a pair of plain blue boxer briefs.

"You don't expect me to sleep in jeans, do you?" I raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"What if Harley comes back? Are you going to face her in all of your underweared glory? Cuz, let me tell you, it's not that intimidating. Your boxers aren't even green!" He chuckled, something rare for him. "Not that I was looking, or anything." I backtracked, but it was too late, as always.

"Jeans aren't that hard to slip back on. And I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm just here in case." His argument wasn't very solid but I just shot him a skeptical look and threw my hands in the air as a way of surrender.

"Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth." I slipped into the bathroom and quickly set myself up to brush my teeth. I wandered back out into the living room with the toothbrush popped in my mouth.

"I hope you know this is one time thing. I spend enough of my nights with you already." I paused for a second, realizing I'd done the thing my brain liked to do; come up with the weirdest way to say something. "You know what I mean." I muttered with a mouthful of toothpaste. I definitely wasn't the smoothest.

"I'm sure I can change your mind on it being a one time thing." He took a step closer to me. It was rare for him to be so forward. My eyes were wide and I had to close my mouth to avoid dropping tooth paste down the front of my tank top.

"I'm going to go spit." I pointed to the bathroom and turned away so I could hide the beet color my face had turned.

I finished my brushing escapade and walked back, trying to calm the feelings running through my body. I still wanted to play the game Oliver had inadvertently started, but I was struggling with the whole playing hard to get part. I took a huge breath before facing him. I walked quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. Screw it. I kissed him hard. Hoping the tension would ease between us, but it only intensified. He met my kiss with a force that I did not expect. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Out lips melted together and it felt so right. His calloused hands snaked their way to my back and slipped under the back of my tank top. My mind went hazy. I knew I should pull myself away. Didn't I just get a death threat over this 'play?'

I moved away slightly, nimbling a little at his lip as I parted. I couldn't help it.

"Goodnight, Oliver." I gathered all of the will that I possessed and separated myself from him. I gave myself a mental high five. Maybe I can be smooth. Oliver''s eyes seemed a little dazed, and I took that moment to retreat to my door, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the room. I turned to him one last time.

"And don't get any ideas, and try to follow me in." I said coyly before sliding into my dark room and shutting the door behind me.


	8. Waking Madness

I rolled over sleepily. The darkness that still stuck to the walls allowed shadows to creep across my bedspread. A low rattle caught my attention, and I sat up straighter in my bed.

Looking around, I saw that the clock read 3 am. The rattle sounded again. Sighing, I pushed the blankets away from me and began to stand up, muttering to myself. "Seriously, Oliver. I know you like the nightlife, but some of us like to sleep." I walked to the door, opening it quietly, and peeking around. Oliver was no where in sight.

"Oliver?" I said hesitantly. The sound echoed through my apartment. I let out a shaky breath. The front room was completely empty. I even wandered over to the bathroom to see if he was in there, but I was completely alone. "Oliver, if this is some kind of joke, then its not very amusing." I said into the empty air. My apartment never felt so uninviting.

"Jokes are always funny." A sing song voice said from somewhere in the room; I just couldn't tell where. Adrenaline and fear caused my heart to beat faster than ever before, it felt as if it was trying to break out of my chest and run away from the danger.

"Oliver will be back any minute." I called out to my intruder. I had no idea where Oliver really was, but I hoped the threat would make her leave.

"No, he won't, Felicity." She finally stepped out of the shadows in her Harlequin themed outfit. "It's just you and me here." Her voice was so threatening, yet cheery that goosebumps covered my arms and made me shiver.

"What did you do to him?" I whispered.

"Nothing you need to worry about, unless you don't find the Joker. Soon." Any amount of bravery I had started to crumble.

"I don't even know how to look for him." I shouted back to her.

"Yes you do, Felicity." She snarled. "Use some of that tech magic you're so known for." I felt lost. I knew that I had the capability to track this man she looked for, but I couldn't imagine what would happen if I reunited her with a person with the name like the Joker.

"Just bring Oliver back to me, and I'll help you." She chuckled darkly and nodded her head, making her pigtails fan out around her.

"You're already too late." She stepped close to the front door and slowly turned the knob. I watched with wide eyes, deathly afraid of what waited on the other side. "He should have smiled more." Her eyes flashed and she threw the doors open wide. Lightning flashed from outside as large body fell to the carpeted floor of my apartment. I screamed so loudly that the windows seemed to shake. My body started to dry heave as I approached the still figure. Harley had stepped out of sight, and I ran quickly to Oliver's side, my heart breaking in a million pieces. What would I tell Diggle? Or Roy? Or Thea?

"Oliver?" I shouted the question, hoping that he'd answer, but knowing that he wouldn't. I rolled him over into my lap and stifled another scream. His face had been painted white, and where the dark green usually was behind his mask was painted black. But the one thing that caused the most tears to scream done my face, landing on his and combining with the sloppy make up, was the deep, gash across his mouth that twisted his face into a grotesque grin.

"Oliver!" I shouted, sobs racking my back.

"Felicity." I heard my name as if it were being said from somewhere far away. It was Oliver's voice.

"Oliver?" I looked down at his still not breathing form.

"Wake up, Felicity." I felt a strange pulling sensation.

Suddenly I was back in my bed, tears still plastered to my cheeks, and sweat sticking my tank top to my back. The shadows I had seen still danced across my dark room, but Oliver sat on the side of my bed. His warm hands on my chilled skin.

"It was just a dream." He whispered carefully, as if speaking to loud would break me.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered helplessly. Without warning, I launched myself at him and caught him in a tight embrace. "Please don't leave me." More tears ran down my face and soaked into his gray shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I moved my body slightly away from his so I could look into his face. The image of the twisted smile still stung the back of mind, but there Oliver was. His blue eyes looked into mine. My fingers seemed to move on their own accord and I ran my fingertips across his chiseled jaw and up to his lips, memorizing the feeling of him. I looked up from his mouth and caught his eyes, they seemed vulnerable. "Stay."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

I moved over and pushed the blankets aside so he could slide in. Together we settled ourselves down. I laid my head on his chest, feeling his chest move up and down with every breath, and hearing the beat of his heart. Oliver wrapped one arm around me and I finally felt safe. Tangled up in the feel of him, I was able to fall into a fitful and dreamless sleep.


	9. The Guy in the Green Hood

**The Guy in the Green Hood**

**The light shone through the cracks in the blinds on my window. I cracked my eyes open, feeling rested, and extremely warm. As my eye adjusted to the light, I found myself nestled down in my comforter, and staring at very broad chest clothed in a gray shirt. **

**His arm was carelessly thrown over me, and I could hear the calm sound of his breathing as he slept. Why couldn't he snore or something? There had to be one thing wrong with him. He made it hard for a girl to stop liking him. **

**I peered curiously at his face. It was amazing to see him so calm, and peaceful. His eyelids twitched, probably from a dream, and all the lines of worry he normally had etched into his features had vanished, leaving the smooth beautiful angles and planes of his face.**

**I shifted slightly away from him. His body, the sun streaming in stripes from my window, and the heavy blanket was almost suffocating me with heat. He shifted slightly as I sneakily moved my way of the bed and tip toed to the vanity where I had left my glasses. **

**With my glasses in hand and a smug feeling in the pit of my stomach, ****_I have a use-to-be-playboy and a vigilante/hero in my bed, _****I padded softly to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, I cringed at my horrible bed head. In every which way and that, my blonde hair stuck straight out from my scalp. The only way to fix the situation was to wash it and start from scratch. I peered into the bedroom one more time to make sure that Oliver was still sleeping before sneaking back into the bathroom for a long hot shower.**

**Feeling extremely refreshed after what I imagined was thirty minutes or, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel that hung on a rack near the tub. I securely fastened it under my armpits before stepping out into the chilly breeze that existed in the rest of the bathroom. Looking around desperately, I realized I'd forgotten something extremely important.**

**_Crap!_**

**All of my clothes were in bedroom where Oliver probably still slept. I weighed the options of putting my pajamas back on or taking the risk and grabbing some normal clothes, and hope that Oliver would be kept unaware.**

**Before I could second guess myself, I twisted the doorknob and fast walked to my bedroom. Since Oliver didn't snore, there was no way of telling if he was awake or not. Hesitantly, I stepped into the doorway.**

**"****Felicity?" I sexy, yet sleepy Oliver voice came from my bed. **

**"****That's just my luck." I exclaimed out loud. Sighing heavily, I stomped to the side other side of the door and made it so that the only part of me that was visible with my wet, blonde curls, as I peered around the doorway. I could feel my face turning bright red.**

**"****What are…" Oliver sat up quickly. **

**"****No!" I shouted. "Cover your eyes or something."I shift my towel to make sure it covered as much of me as possible.**

**"****Felicity?" Oliver sounded concerned. Did he really not understand?**

**"****Oliver, I need to grab some clothes. I don't stare at you when you're naked, well I do when you're half naked.. It sounds better if I say shirtless, but that's not the point." I took in a breath. ****_Stop. Now._****My brain prompted my mouth. "I'm going to come in, but I don't want you looking, okay?"**

**Then he started laughing.**

**I don't think I had ever heard him laugh like that. He chucked every so often, but it was nothing compared to the gut wrenching hysterics he was having now. "Oliver, I'm serious." I really did try to sound serious, but my own smile was creeping into my voice. **

**"****Okay. Okay." I said with breathy laughter. I watched as he threw the blanket over his head. Quickly I walked over to closet and found one of my favorite new dresses hanging from a hanger. It had a fitted, pencil skirt like bottom, a black belt at the waist, and straps that crossed each other in the back. It was perfect for tracking down some psycho's ex-lover.**

**I ran to the bathroom and slipped it on. It fit nicely, and I hoped Oliver would like it. The thought struck me all of a sudden, and I shook my head. ****_Who cares if he likes it?_****I stood up a little taller, trying to convince myself that I didn't care, even though I did. **

**I towel dried my hair and scooped it up into semi-damp ponytail. Makeup was the next step. I kept the eye makeup to a minimum, a small amount of eyeliner and some mascara, and then put a bright coral color on my lips. Once my glasses were on and my teeth were brushed, I was ready to go.**

**I walked to the doorway to my bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. "Up. Up. Up." I said cheerily to Oliver's form under the blanket. "We have crazy people to track down."**

**He peeled back the blanket and raised an eyebrow at me. "Someone's in a cheery mood." I smirked.**

**"****I'm always in a good mood. Why do you think I talk so much." **

**He climbed out of my bed and approached me carefully. My hand shook somewhat as he neared. He came to a stop close enough that if I moved only a little toward him, our lips would meet. Granted, he would have to lean downwards a little too.**

**"****I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning." He put his hand on my upper arm. I took in a sharp breath. Sparks danced across my skin where he touched me. **

**"****You're going to need your pants." I said to him. ****_Seriously? That's what came out of my mouth?_****i moved a little away from him and scratched at my temple, trying explain. "I mean the whole underwear thing works for some heroes, but.." I paused and looked at him defeated. **

**He just smiled his distant smile, and I could tell that the spell of last night and this morning had broken. My heart ached somewhat as I saw the wall go back up.**

**"****You're right." He stepped into the living room and slipped into his jeans and black jacket. "Let's go find the Joker." I watched as walked to the door ready to leave all of the memories from last night behind. ****_I shouldn't have said anything._****Then he walked out. Ready once again to me the guy in the green hood.**


	10. Digging Up Dirt

When we reached Verdant, the building loomed in front of us, old and rickety. The inside however looked retro and looked like the places I had gone to during my college days. Cooper had always wanted to go and party as a way to keep up pretenses and hide our hacktivism. I sighed as Oliver quickly typed in the code to allow access to the Arrow cave below. His shoulders were stiff and his eyes flat. He always wore this look when he decided to take on the Arrow. It took a toll on him, and every night as the vigilante made him less caring, and more calloused.

The lights in the cave, which were on, signalled that Diggle had beaten us there. "Where's Sara?" My words acted as a poor greeting. I pursed my lips, but I didn't say anything. Diggle tilted his head slightly to the side and gave me a knowing smile. I blushed bright red. He had to know that Oliver had stayed the night at my apartment. _Yikes! Hopefully he doesn't think we did anything… Even if we kind of did. _

"Lyla is watching her." He answered kindly before turning to Oliver who was walking towards the glass case where his green suit sat, displayed menacingly. I eyes the salmon ladder longingly before settling myself into my swivel chair in front of the large screened computers. My IPad sat on the desk next to the monitors and I lifted it gingerly and pressed the power button. "So where do start? I mean someone named the Joker can't be that hard to find right?"

I swung in my chair to face the two men, my device resting lightly on my legs. "I could search several police databases simultaneously and see if there if that's a pseudonym for any criminal." I suggested, like it was no big deal that I would hack into some high security servers. "And I can also find out as much as i can about this Harleen Quintel character." I said and began to work my magic over the apps on my IPad.

Diggle's voice momentarily stole my attention. "I can help with that. Lyla will have some connections in ARGUS that can tell us why she was in there in the first place."

"Alright." Oliver nodded in approval. "I'll get Roy, and we can do a sweep of the Glades to see if we can find where she might be staying."

"I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but isn't that like trying to find a needle in a haystack… or rather a criminal in horde of other criminals?" I questioned. "You know the Glades aren't really known for their hospitality." I lifted the pen next to me and fiddled with it, each of my monitors and IPad were running scans for data already.

"I don't know what else to do, Felicity." He sounded frustrated, but I knew that it wasn't directed towards me. "She's dangerous, and we can't have her out there."

"I get that. I mean, I wouldn't want a crazy clown in my neighborhood either, but she's already proven that she can get out of a place like ARGUS. If she doesn't want to be found, maybe we should just wait until she finds us." I could see the tension in his shoulders. He wanted to disagree, but he knew I was right.

"Fine." He paused, his eyes flickered with some of the tenderness that had been there last night when he looked at me. "I'm going to check on Thea and fill Roy in on all that's happened. Call me if you get any news." He walked towards where Diggle lingered, waiting for the entire plan to be put in action. They both existed, mumbling about what to do next, leaving me alone.

"That's cool." I muttered to myself. "I'll just stay here with my computers… and talk to myself I guess." I sat down in the chair once more and looked at the results that had come up. I first turned to the police databases to find out what kind of "Joker" we were dealing with. I chuckled a little at my joke, then frowned realizing that I had just laughed at my own joke.

Only one result truly stuck out to me. I cringed as I looked at the picture that popped up along with the electronic file. The man had dirty blonde hair, it looked faintly green, and was slicked back away from a terrifying face. The entirety of the man's face was covered in what appeared to be white Halloween paint. Around his eyes were filled in black. It was his mouth that caused the most fear. I was reminded of Oliver in my dream. This man looked exactly like him. Even the mouth had the same devilish red smile, stretched ear to ear, puckered scars spread out from either side of his mouth, and I nearly retched at the thought of someone carving a permanent smile onto another's face.

This was definitely the man we were looking for. I searched the typed document for any clues that could lead to his location. A city called Gotham was entered several times.

I grabbed a Big Belly Burger napkin that had been left on the desk and quickly wrote down a few notes. _Gotham. Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne. Jim Gordon_. After feeling that I had all of the names I needed, I reached for my cell phone. I hadn't even checked the information about Harley yet.

Just as I reached my phone, it began to vibrate. The sound nearly made me jump out of my skin. Ray Palmer's name flashed across my screen. _Crap! _I forgot about our little talk about me taking the job.

I pressed the green answer button and put the phone to my ear. Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Miss Smoak. I was just calling to set up a meeting with you to discuss what your role will be as one of my employees." Ray's suave voice spread over me, creating only more tension in my muscles.

"Well, right now's not really the best time." I said tightly.

"I have a feeling it won't be the right time a lot." He chuckled slightly. And I wanted to throw something at him, even if he was right.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I'm responsible. Well, fairly responsible… I guess. I get things done." I muttered, trying to save myself. "I'll come in whenever I please." I stated, but then felt worried about talking to my boss like that. Even if I didn't want to work with Palmer, I needed the job. "Or whenever you please. As long as I'm not doing something else, which I would drop, of course, in order to save my job if I were to be fired." I sighed. "This is not coming out right. I'll come see you whenever you want…. but not in a romantic kind of way." Oh my God. "I'm not fired, right?

"You're fine, Felicity." There was a smile in his voice. "Just come in whenever you get a chance, okay?" I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me, so I cleared my throat loudly before answering.

"Alright." Why did he have to be so nice? I hung up the phone and started to dial Oliver's number when I heard a strange sound come from behind me.

"Oliver?" I asked and stood up from my chair, glancing at the entrance to the room. The noise echoed through the room again. "John?" I called out. "Seriously, you guys. This isn't funny." It sounded again, louder this time. "At least not for me." I muttered. My limbs shook slightly as I peered around at my surroundings.

"Oh. I try so hard to be funny." Her voice rang out, sending large jolts of fear through my veins. "Aren't you having fun?" Harley moved out from the shadows under the staircase leading to the club above. How long had she been there. She looked the screen behind me and her already broad grin widened significantly.

"You found my Joker!" She squealed with delight. She reminded me of a large psychotic child. "Oh, take me to him!" She ran up to the screen and pressed her fingers to the display. The touch screen quickly exited out of the webpage and she turned to me with anger in her eyes. "You'll take me to him, now."

"I only know that he's in a city called Gotham." I stuttered. My nerves were nearly shot and it took all my wit to answer her. Where were Oliver and Diggle when you needed them?

"I could have told you that." She said, frustrated. She stared at me for a moment, twirling the tip of one of pigtails between her fingers. "Let's go get him." She said, the creepy smile appearing once again on her lips. "Oh, I bet he misses me so." She seemed a little daydreamy. They were a match made in hell.

"How am I going to be any help?" I asked, shifting my body away from her. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like a hummingbird had settled in my chest.

"You can act as my sort of spy. Talk to all the mean people who are hiding him from me." She grabbed my forearm. Hard. "You will do this if you ever want to see your pathetic vigilante team again, especially that Oliver. I small whimper escaped from my mouth. Under all of the crazy and the makeup, I could see that she knew exactly what she was doing. Harley Quinn was cold and calculated and she would do whatever it took to see the Joker again.

"Okay." I stuttered, fear lacing each sound of the word. "I'll go with you. Let me just call Oliver and tell him where I'm going." I reached for my phone once more, but she was faster than I was. She swiftly scooped up the cell and threw it violently to the ground, causing the screen to crack in several places. Harley then slammed her steel toed boots into the delicate metal, rendering it useless for any more use.

"No. No phone calls. I'm sure they'll be looking for you soon enough. She reached around the monitor screens, still holding onto my arm, and tugged out all of the electrical wires. All of the information I had pulled up vanished in the blink of an eyes. With a swift movement, she shoved the napkin with my notes towards me, forcing me to take it from her outstretched hand.

"Let's go." She muttered. Another mood swing hit, and her heavy walk turned to a light, almost hop. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said light-heartedly, a giggle sounded through the somber atmosphere. I turned to see my IPad glowing from under the desk. She hadn't seen it, but I knew Oliver would. All of her information would still be on the small screen. I prayed the Oliver would take it as a hint to who took me. I held on the that small glimmer of hope as Harley Quinn harshly dragged me out of the safety that was the Arrow cave.


	11. Saving the Girl

I was shoved roughly into the backseat of a black car. A large man sat in the seat next to me, his menacing eyes glaring at me with an intensity that made me cringe. "When did you score the goonies?" I asked, pointing to the guy next to me with my thumb. I didn't do too well in high stress situations.

Harley shot me a glare as she smoothly slid into the passenger side of the front seat despite the glare, her voice was oddly pleasant. "I think I'm starting to like you." She muttered "You've got a good way of talking to people." Her sing song voice filled the car.

"Thanks, I guess." I stuttered. I wanted to ask if that meant that she was going to let me go, but I knew better than to press my luck. I just hoped that Oliver had found the clue I had left him. I knew it wasn't much, but on that page with all of Harley Quinn's information, it explained how she had once run a counseling center in downtown Gotham city. I shuttered at the thought of her counseling someone on their life.

I sat back, very aware of the menacing figure beside me, and thought about how strange it was that Harley hadn't of guessed that the Joker was in Gotham. She had obviously lived there for some time, and the Joker had many articles about him that were from there. It felt like there was something more happening here, but I couldn't put my finger on what it might be.

A sweet smell filled the car suddenly. It smelled like strawberries laced with something sinister. Despite myself, my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since the night before. The aroma filled my senses and made me dizzy. The whole world seemed to tilt somewhat and I glanced around the cab of the car. The man beside me had slipped a strange piece of head gear over his head, as had the driver and Harley. My stomach clenched as I realized what was happening.

"Nighty, night, sweetie." Her words echoed slowly in my ears, as if the sound was traveling through something sticky and distorting.

The scent dissipated as I felt myself involuntarily lean towards the door, slowly fading into an unwelcome unconsciousness.

I slammed my phone down, not caring if the screen cracked. "This isn't like her." I shouted, irritation thick in my voice. "She always answers her phone." I glared at Roy, who threw his hands up as if he were surrendering."

"I don't know, dude. Maybe she's caught up in some high tech binge thing." I could tell that was worried about it too, even with the rational excuse. I shot him a sort of knowing glare. And turned back to the stupid touch screen Thea had convinced me to get after I had come back from the island. It was too fragile to carry around with me, because I never knew when something bad would happen and I would have to jump into a fight.

"We both know that Felicity is never five feet away from her phone at any time." I said, scrolling through my contacts and hitting the call button when I found her name. A stared at the goofy picture of herself that she had taken as her ID on my phone. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail, as usual, and her glasses' glare hid her beautiful blue eyes from the camera. The smile on her face was one that I would never forget, the genuine happiness that only made me want to smile, despite all of the hell we have been through.

I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts of us. I couldn't afford to feel that way about anyone, no matter how tempting it was. I put the phone to my ear and listened as it shot straight to voicemail. Felicity's cheery tone asking for a name and a brief message. I was surprised that it wasn't something wittier; she never seemed in short supply of clever comments, or comments at all for that matter.

"Dammit!" I shoved the phone into my pocket and glanced at Roy, he was shaking his head, as if he was finally willing to admit that something was wrong.

"I'm calling Diggle and telling him to meet me at Verdant." I said, slinging my bow over my green clad shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Although trying to sound relaxed, his voice betrayed him. He wanted a fight.

"I want you to keep trying to get ahold of Thea. I still want her home. Diggle and I will find out what's going on with Felicity." His shoulders sagged slightly but he nodded in acceptance. I would have expected more if it hadn't been about Thea.

Diggle answered on the second ring. How fast can you meet me at Verdant?" I asked.

"I'll beat you there." He answered and then hung up without another word. I secured my hood better on my head and then took off with a quick jog. I wasn't that far from the club, but sure enough when I got there, Diggle stood outside the back entrance door waiting, worry hung heavy in his eyes.

"I tried calling Felicity, but she didn't answer." He answered, seeing the curiosity in my eyes. "I was already on my way here to check things out when you called." I nodded and tugged hard on the metal door. The back hall way was bleak and boring, but soon I found the metal basement door and quickly typed in the four digit code to unlock the door.

Impatiently, I shifted from foot to foot, waiting for the red light to turn green and let us in to what Felicity liked to call the Arrow Cave, even though she denied it every time I asked about it.

As soon as the door unlocked, I threw myself down the stairs. As soon as I saw Felicity's work station, I knew my fears had been correct. All of the wires for the computers had been viciously yanked out, the screens black. My hands shook a little as I approached the desk. I couldn't see any real sign of a struggle, but knowing Felicity, I hoped there was one.

Diggle walked up beside me and squatted down to grab something off the floor: Felicity's crushed cellphone rested gently in the palm of his hand. The screen was dark and a spider web of silver cracks ran out across the screen.

"No wonder she hasn't been answering out calls." Diggle muttered as he set the phone on the desk next to the dead computers. Shooting him a weary glance, I started to pace around the room, hoping to find something that would lead us to where she went. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, as if it were trying to break through the rib cage it sat in.

"I think I know who took her." I said, tilting my head to the side as I caught a glint of metal from under the desk. Slowly, I approached and could make out the rectangular shape of Felicity's IPad, one single crack slid from the top left corner of the screen to the middle of the bottom edge. Stooping down to grab it, the pressure of my finger woke up the device. "John, come look at this." I ordered.

He looked over my shoulder so we were both looking over the large picture displayed on the screen. A woman, mid-twenties- smiled up at us. She had long blonde hair, moving in curls down her shoulders. Glasses propped themselves up on a small, button like nose, and cherry red lips jumped out in her pale. _Harleen Quintel_ read in the upper right hand corner. _Gotham City Marriage Counselor. _

Setting the device on the desk, I looked John in the eye, his expression echoed my determination. He wanted Felicity back as much as I did. "Looks like I'm going to Gotham." I said, eyeing the bow I had set down when we had entered.

"Oliver, what if it's a trap? I won't let you go alone." Diggle urged.

"I'll call Roy. You need to be with Lyla and Sara." He gave me a pointed look, but he knew I was right.

"Fine. But, Oliver," His voice took on darker tone. "You find Felicity and bring her back home. If there is one sign of trouble that you think you can't handle, you call and I'll be there."

"I can handle it." My voice was even and soft, I had to convince myself that I could. Felicity getting kidnapped was my fault. I should have been here with her. I shouldn't have let myself get distracted with my feelings for her. My heart still played like a loud drum in my chest.

"You say that, but it's Felicity we're talking about here." His voice softened. "I know how you feel about her, man. This is bigger than just getting her back. You have to stop Harley, no matter what it takes. It will be harder with Felicity involved, more personal."

"Hopefully that will give me an edge." I sighed. "Diggle, I'll get her back and stop Harley, no matter what it takes. Just promise me that you will be here for your daughter and Lyla. They need you right now." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

"Good." I said curtly. I then swiftly lifted my bow and swung it over my shoulder. Walking up the stairs to the main floor of Verdant, only one thought filled my head. I had to save her. I had to save the woman I loved.


End file.
